Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by tastiestcookie
Summary: Matthew finds himself in Alfred's room and wants to sleep with him. When Alfred asks what he wants, he finds his lips are muted by Matthew's lips. One-Shot; RP with Kitty; lemon


Matthew wasn't a good morning person. Some would say he was delusional in the mornings, often forgetting his backpack, or to comb his hair. But now, it was beyond that. Matthew stood before his brother's bed, at 5 AM in the morning, in nothing but boxer briefs, and his favorite hockey team's jersey. He blinked sleepily, not really knowing what to say. "..." He scratched his butt cheek.

Alfred lay in his bed, his dreaming deep as he never moved besides the rise and fall of his bare chest. Some drool found its way out of the corner of his mouth. His covers were kicked off, laying spread eagle in only red boxers.

Matthew climbed over the footboard, and he crawled beside his hot brother, (body temp.), and he lay down beside him. He had his back to Alfred, wondering why he wanted to sleep with him.

Alfred stirred, turning over and away from Matthew, smacking his lips some to swallow the spit that was overflowing from his mouth and soon light snores came from his again, his eagle tattoo bare for all to see.

Matthew looked back to stare at the tattoo. It was a part of his brother. He rolled over to stare at the ink lines, the details, and then the whole picture. He smiled. His brother sure was goofy. He sighed, and nuzzled between Alfred's shoulder blades. He began to kiss the warm skin, inhaling Alfred's smell of skin and cologne from a long ago spritz.

Alfred murmured something in his sleep, smacking his lips again and turning over again, facing Matthew now. The fan in the room caused some stray hairs of Matthew's to tickle Alfred's nose, causing him to wake. He grunted and gave a hard look to Matt but it immediately softened. "Mattie, what are you doing in here?" he muttered groggily, his voice husky and thick with sleep.

Mathew blinked, as he looked at Alfred's lips. 'Kiss...' He leaned up kiss him square on the mouth

Alfred became motionless, peering down at Matthew. "Uhm..." he stammered, unable to think.

Matthew wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, drawing them closer together. "Mh..."

Alfred stared, fully aware of Matt's intentions now. He sighed and gazed into Mattie's lilac eyes, feeling his stomach twist at the sight. He loved Matt. But not since middle school had they messed around. He was stuck in a rut.

Matthew stared at him with tired eyes, incredibly embarrassed in front of him, but sticking to his choice. "...Alfie..." He whispered, and kissed Alfred again, pulling back, sucking on Alfred's bottom lip while doing so.

Alfred felt chills go up his spine, soon melding into the kiss Mattie had initiated. He topped Matthew, kissing him deeply, feeling the knot loosen in his gut. He stroked his face and neck, kissing and suckling on his brother's fair skin, feeling himself get hard at the thought of penetration.

Matthew moved his head and craned his neck so Alfred could get at it easier. He was in sheer ecstasy even though he wasn't wide awake, shifting from reality and into dreams. He was in heaven. "Nh..." He moved his hands up to graze over Alfred's chest, remembering how sensitive his brother's nipples were. He brushed his fingertips over the buds, feeling Alfred jolt in surprise. "...Mh..." He latched onto one of them, sucking and licking it, loving the noises his brother was emitting.

Alfred groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure, his low moan filling the room. He arched his back, pulling Matt from his tit and kissing his lips, feeling the fan blow cold air on his damp nipple. He shivered and kissed down Matthew's body, moving his hockey shirt up and nibbling his nipples. His hands held Matt's sides as he sucked on the firm tits, kissing and licking them.

Matthew didn't quite understand how Alfred grew so weak in the knees when one touched, licked, pinched, kissed, his nipples. It felt good, but it seemed to Alfred it was so much more than good. While Al was working on his, he continued to stroke the already damp nipple of his brother's pinching it between his fingers, now doing both nipples at the same time. "Ah...Al..." He moaned, feeling his brother's wide palms hold his hips.

Alfred whimpered quietly, his dick already throbbing painfully from his raging hard-on. The pleasure was too much for him. He pulled up from Matt's nipple with a pop, groaning and gasping loudly as Matthew had twisted it gently. He moved his brother's hands from his tits, sitting up and slipping his pulsating dick through the slot of his boxers. "Suck it, Matt," Alfred demanded.

Matthew was in awe at his brother sudden brashness, but nonetheless complied, licking the slit and taking the head into his mouth, licking and kissing on it, before moving down, and more and more, holding the hilt with his hand, pumping ever so often. He felt his boxer briefs stretch against his raging hard-on then, and he whispered against Alfred's cock, "Take it out..." Before adding the length back into his starving mouth.

Alfred groaned in compliance, helping Matt out of his shorts and taking the dick in his hand, stroking gently. He placed one hand on Matt's head and the other stroked his arousal.

Matthew groaned against his brother's cock, before pushing deeper until his nose was buried in Alfred's golden blonde pubes. He pulled up, panting but went back for more, loving the taste of Alfred's precum. He began to ponder why he suddenly began itching so bad for his elder sibling. To clear his mind, he reached up to tease Alfred's nipples again, torturing the poor pink buds with pulls and pinches.

Alfred's lip quivered from the play. With this he continued the stroking but soon thought of something. He pushed Matt off and onto his side, placing his mouth over Matt's dick, in the 69 position now. "Mhhh..." he hummed, sending vibrations up Matthew's shaft.

Alfred's lip quivered from the play. With this he continued the stroking but soon thought of something. He pushed Matt off and onto his side, placing his mouth over Matt's dick, in the 69 position now. "Mhhh..." he hummed, sending vibrations up Matthew's shaft.

Matthew moaned as he began to bob up and down, slurping up his saliva, licking Alfred from the shaft up, craving all of it. He cradled his balls then, smiling when he felt Alfred jerk, and he buried his nose in Alfred's pubes, inhaling their scent of manhood, and... shampoo? Alfred washed his pubes? He took his dick in his mouth, pondering on that, but he bucked into Alfred's throat as an automatic response to him sucking.

Alfred gagged a little but sucked it up, bobbing vigorously on Matthew's dick. He wasn't gonna cum before his kid brother. He groaned again, feeling Mattie's tongue swirl around the head before Alfred did the same.

Matthew could barely hold on. He grabbed Alfred's hips, as he bucked again, and he eventually came, moaning on Alfred's cock as he did. He pulled his dick slowly out from his brother's mouth, and he glanced back.

Alfred licked up the sticky mess willingly, smirking at Matthew, his mouth covered in white. He bucked his hips into Mattie's mouth again, rolling to his back now, holding his long locks in his grip.

Matthew bobbed his head up and down, but pulled up, as he panted out weakly, "Don't you...want to come in my ass, eh?" He moved away, getting on his hands and knees, blushing as he showed Alfred exactly what he wanted.

Alfred grinned and nodded, throwing Matt onto his stomach, his ripe, virgin ass for the taking. He spat on his asshole, rubbing his erection over it, slipping in the head first.

Matthew moaned as he gripped the sheets, shivering as it was all new to him, and the slight pain. "You...you should finger me first...Alfie!" He whined.

"No Mattie. You haven't enema'd and it would be an instant turn off to see the brown from your ass. Deal with this," he stated flatly, letting him grow accustomed to the new sensation.

Matthew rolled his eyes at his brother, finding his serious tone to be a turn on. "Gee, what a comment to make..." He gritted his teeth. "M-move." Matthew was a hockey player; he could handle petty bullshit like this. Oh. Wait. No he can't. He whined when Alfred tried to pull out.

Alfred held his dick in his hand, helping it guide farther inside the tight orifice. He groaned as he felt the walls of Matt's ass spasm.

Matthew groaned, finding the foreign object a bit too much. "Nh..." Tears slipped down his cheeks, but he bit the bundled up bed sheets, not wanting to release a sob or a whine.

Alfred sighed and felt he could go no farther without some kind of lubrication. He pulled out slowly, standing and searching through his top drawer for the bottle of lube he had thrown in there. Soon it was found and he lubed up Matt's ass and his dick.

Matthew closed his eyes, trying to feel his numb asshole, which wasn't working out so well. He bit the sheets again, feeling Alfred's dick again.

Alfred pushed in again, gliding in easier than before but Matt's hole was still very tight. After a while, Alfred had eased himself in to the hilt, holding Matt's hips.

Matthew adjusted, and he looked back with red eyes. "Nh...It doesn't hurt much...now."

"Better then, Mattie?" Alfred asked, spanking his bottom some. He smiled and pulled out before pushing in again, repeating this over and over, slowly at first as not to hurt Matthew.

Matthew moaned as he nodded, rising up as he felt he had no need to cry anymore. "Fuck me...Alfred..."

Alfred nodded and held Matt's hip as he thrust in hard, his balls slapping Matt's.

Matthew moaned, gripping the bed sheets as he looked down, his noises continuing as his elder brother fucked him. He started to feel his emotions grow. Now all he wanted was Alfred. He didn't want to go back to France with Papa Francis. He wanted to stay here! "...Alfred...nh...turn me...around...I want...to...hold...you..."

Alfred stopped the thrusting momentarily to flip Matt over, now between his pearly white legs and smirking down at him.

Matthew held his arms around Alfred, closing his eyes as he listened to his groans and pants. He raked his nails down Alfred's tattoo, and bare back, groaning loudly when those bundle of nerves where plunged into.

Alfred groaned in sync with Mattie, unable to hold back the feelings of pleasure that jolted through him. He thrusted faster and harder against that spot, nearing orgasm quickly. He panted against Matt's neck, not knowing when he would blow.

Matthew reached down to stroke himself, moaning and feeling his climax approaching if Alfred kept hitting those spots right.

Alfred continued his thrusts in, soon reaching orgasm and spurting his hot semen up into Matthew's ass. He sighed and pulled out, collapsing next to Matthew, his chest covered in perspiration from the workout.

Matthew panted, still working on his own climax, eventually spurting on his stomach. He pouted. "O-oh maple..." He reached over to grab his boxer briefs, about to wipe it off.

Alfred stopped his hands and licked up the tasty cum, it tasting sweet since Matthew ate a mild diet. Alfred's just tasted gross from all the meat he ate. He smiled and moved up, kissing Mattie and depositing his own semen into his mouth.

"How's that taste?" Alfred said with a laugh.

Matthew frowned a bit, but smiled and chuckled with Alfred. "...I...I have to go back to France tomorrow..."

"No, Mattie. Stay with me. Tell Francis I'll take care of you," he protested, holding Matthew tightly. He was losing his bro.

"I don't...wanna impose." He blushed, looking down.

The two spent a while there in each other's arms, contemplating what they should do. But in the morning, Matthew ended up going back to Francis' house and Alfred was left with Arthur. Until they were reunited, their hearts would ache for their other half.

After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Hey, tastiestcookie here just to say reviews are appreciated and thank you to Kitty for threatening motivating my ass to post this. JUST FOR YOU. Ja ne~


End file.
